The prior art is replete with various devices and schemes to overcome the moisture problem attendant with porcelain toilets. Most of the prior art devices attempt to defeat the collection of condensation on the outside of the tank by insulating the outer walls from the water. These devices recognize it is the temperature differential between the room temperature and the water temperature that causes the condensation.
Two prior art patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,440,892 and 2,455,128, were noted wherein there is shown structure to cause the condensation collecting on the tank to drain into the bowl. The attendant disadvantages of the collection of the moisture in the seat area and the dripping effect are quite obvious.
Very significantly, each of the noted prior art patents were directed to the problem of condensation on the tank. Specifically, they limited themselves to the tank and completely ignored the bowl itself.
Initially, it may be stated that the bowl condensation problem--perhaps not as great as the tank--is real and present.
Again, the prior art devices are in terms of the state of the art very old, i.e., 50 years or more. At that period of time the toilet structure was that of a separate tank and bowl. With some designs the bowl and tank were not touching, other than a common water pipe.
With todays so-called streamline and more efficient designs, the tank and bowl are integrally constructed. They are effectively, if not actually, a single unit. Again, certain toilets, such as commercial toilets, do not have a tank for each bowl.
Accordingly, the condensation problem for a toilet continues to exist--but the tank solutions of the prior art are either an insufficient answer or inadequate for today's structure.
Also, as well understood, moisture does collect on the floor adjacent the toilet bowl that does not originate as condensation. This is particularly true when, on occasion, there may be cause for the toilet to overflow. Accordingly, the tank means of preventing or collecting moisture does not meet the liquid spillage problem created by the use of a toilet.